pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Radiator Springs
Welcome to Radiator Springs is one of the songs from the music album, The Music of Cars Land. It appears twice. One sung by Larry the Cable Guy (Mater), and the other by Joe Louis Walker. A none-lyric version is the theme song for Cars Toons: Tall Tales From Radiator Springs. Joe Louis Walker Lyrics Some folks say the highway's fine If you want a different place to play. Man, don't you know you oughta take your time? You oughta take it to a different pace. If you want to drop into a spot that sways, Take it down to Radiator Springs. When your tires at your Carburetor County line, Your care will fade away. You just leave that rad brade far behind. You can pick it up another day. You feel like you're strapped on a couple of wings. Welcome to Radiator Springs. (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) Ramone will make you look like you're stripping fire, Luigi can line you up with some white wall tires. Doc will look you over 'til you feel your best. Sally's at the cone if you need a rest. Come on. Make it down to Radiator Springs. (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) Your tires at your Carburetor County line, Your care will fade away. You just leave that rad brade far behind. You can pick it up another day. You feel like you're strapped on a couple of wings. Welcome to Radiator Springs. Come with me on this two lane road. You might never feel like going back. Radiator River coming down and for. That mountain looks like a catilac! It's gotta be one of my favorite things, Right here in Radiator Springs. Ramone will make you look like you're stripping fire, Luigi can line you up with some white wall tires. Doc will look you over 'til you feel your best. Sally's at the cone if you need a rest. Come on. Make it down to Radiator Springs. (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (25 second instrumental) Larry the Cable Guy (Mater) Lyrics Now, some folks say that the highway's fine If you want a different place to play. Man, don't you know you oughta take your time? You oughta take it to a different pace. If you want to drop into a spot that sways, Take it down to Radiator Springs. Your tires at your Carburetor County line, Your care will fade away. You just leave that rad brade far behind. You can pick it up another day! You feel like you're strapped on a couple of wings, Welcome to Radiator Springs! (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) (Welcome to Radiator Springs) Well, just come with me on this two lane road. You might never feel like going back. Radiator River coming down and for. Hey, that mountain looks like a catilac! It's gotta be one of my favorite things, Right here in Radiator Springs. Cruise down main street 'til you see Ms. Sally at the Cozy Cone. Raise your radios. I know she's Gonna make you feel right at home. Just wait and see what tomorrow brings. Welcome to Radiator Springs! Welcome! Welcome! Hello! Did I mention "Welcome to Radiator Springs?" Well, if I didn't, welcome! T